poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja (Transcript)
This is the transcript of Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins at Aquitar where Aurico was making sure his home planet is safe. Aurico: So far so good, not a single threat among Aquitar. Delphine: Excellent, Aurico, our home planet is finally at peace. Aurico: Let's hope so, Delphine. Suddenly, High Roller and the Heylin Legion came as they revived Hydro Hog. High Roller: At last, Hydro Hog is back! Wuya: It's time we make revenge against the Power Rangers! Hydro Hog: Oh yeah! I'm back! Delphine: It's Hydro Hog, he's back! Aurico: And they're making their way to earth, we must gather any help we can find. (Dragon Ball Z Kai Opening Plays) :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found! :Singer ::We can find paradise, ::All we have to do is :Singers ::Go! Go! Free your soul. :Singer ::Mysteries abound. :and Female Singers ::Made of a deep energy. :Singers ::Energy. :Singer ::Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. ::I'll give you strength. :and Female Singers ::You give me love. That's how we'll live. :Singers ::That's how we'll live. :Singer ::Courage won't fade. :Singer ::If you're with me, my enemies can never win. :Singer ::We will fight for love and glory. :Singer ::We will live to tell the story. :Singer ::There is nothing we can't live through. :and Female Singers ::Nothing ever dies, we will rise again. Raiden Thompson: (Spoken) It's Morphin Time! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. :Singer ::And ride upon the wind :Singers ::All we have to do is go! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found. :Singer ::We can find paradise. :Singers ::All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. :and Female Singers ::Dragon Soul! Reanne Drizzle: (O.V.) Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja. Soon enough, the Heylin Legions gathered Hydro Hog, Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and their followers. Wuya: Greetings, Hydro Hog, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Ripcon, Cosmo Royale, Badonna, General Tynamon, Brax, Lord Draven, Wolvermean, Speedwing, Rygore, and Venoma. Hydro Hog: So, why are we here anyway? PandaBubba: High Roller has a proposition for all of you, by destroying our common enemies. Lothor: Like the Power Rangers, but what's this has do to with us? Madame Odius: Why should we join forces with you? Wuya: Because the Power Rangers are our common enemies, and we'll help you gain what you've lost. Galvanax: We're listening. What do you have in mind? High Roller: Lothor wants the Samurai Amulet, and you, Galvanax along with Madame Odius wanted the Power Stars along with the Ninja Nexus Prism. Heylin Chase Young: And if we all band together, we shall rule the universe with great power. Lothor: Not bad, I like your style. Lord Draven: When do we start? High Roller: Whenever you're ready. Meanwhile at Big Green, Raiden and his friends were training with the Xiaolin Monks, and First and Second Squads. Kimiko Tohomiko: Think fast, Raiden! Shoku Mars Fire! With that, Raiden used his Dragon Fire Katana to absorbed it's flaming power. Raiden Thompson: Haa! Lin Chung: Well done, Raiden, you've learned to absorb the flame with your Dragon Fire Katana. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Lin Chung, I guess there is an old saying, "Fight fire with fire". Commander ApeTrully: (on the foghorn) Attention, Rangers, report at the main council immediately. As they all report to the main council, ApeTrully and the other mentors introduce the visitors. Commander ApeTrully: Rangers, meet the Aquitar Rangers: Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Cestria, Argentius, Mako, and Ninjor. Aurico: Greetings, Raiden, it's an honored to meet you. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for your kind words, Aurico, the pleasure is ours. Delphine: Greetings, Angel. Angel Kesler: Greetings to you as well, Delphine. Cestro: Hello, Kirby. Ninjor: How do you do? Kirby Knoxville: I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. Tideus: I'm honored to meet you as well, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Tideus. Corcus: It's good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: Back at ya, Corcus. Cestria: How do you do, Princess Selena? Princess Selena: A pleasure to meet you, Cestria. Argentius: And it's an honor to meet you as well, Reanne. Reanne Drizzle: Same here, Argentius. Mako: Hello, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Hey, Mako. Commander ApeTrully: And these are the Ninja Storm Rangers: Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, the two Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, the Green Samurai Ranger and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe's son, Cameron, or Cam for short, his cousins, Marah and Kapri, and Conner McKnight's twin brother, Eric. Shane Clarke: Good to finally meet you, Raiden. Hunter Bradley: How's it going, Dude? Raiden Thompson: It's a pleasure to meet you and Hunter as well, Shane. Tori Hanson: And it's a pleasure to meet you, Reanne. Reanne Drizzle: You too, Tori. Dustin Brooks: How's it going, Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Nothing much, Dustin. Blake Bradley: We're honored to finally meet you too, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Likewise, Blake. Cameron Watanabe: Hello, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Good to meet you, Cam. Marah: Hi, Selena. Kapri: It's nice to meet you. Princess Selena: A pleasure, Marah, Kapri. Eric McKnight: And nice to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Eric. Commander ApeTrully: And finally, meet the Ninja Steel Rangers: Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Brody's older brother, Aiden, their father, Ninja Master Dane, their mentor, Mick Kanic, and the ruler of the Lion Galaxy, Princess Viera. Brody Romero: It's an epic pleasure to meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: The feels mutual, Brody. Preston Tien: Good to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Same here, Preston. Calvin Maxwell: It's nice to meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Calvin. Hayley Roster: It's nice to meet you, Angel. Angel Kesler: Likewise, Hayley. Sarah Thompson: How are you, Selena? Princess Selena: Fine, Sarah. Thanks for asking. Princess Viera: And it's an honor to meet you as well, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: You too, Princess Viera. Aiden Romero: Looks like we're all in this together, Dad. Dane Romero: You got that right, Aiden. Mick Kanic: We came as soon as Sensei Kanoi summoned us for help. Grand Master Dashi: Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino warned us about Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and their followers returning. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We fear it was Wuya and her Heylin Legion, that is why we are here. Sensei Omino: We've heard tell of the Dragon Force Rangers facing many evil before. Grand Master Dashi: Raiden, we're sending you guys to join the Ninja Power Rangers at the Wind and Tunder Ninja Academy at Blue Bay Harbor. Can you all handle that? Raiden Thompson: Of course, Grand Master, we'll do our best. Kirby Knoxville: You said it, Raiden. Lin Chung: Alright then, let's get ready for Blue Bay Harbor. Soon, they arrived at the new Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy runed by Shane and his friends. Shane Clarke: Raiden Thompson, Kirby Knoxville, Raziel and Kimi Margera, Princess Selena, Angel Kesler, Steven Baxter, and Reanne Drizzle, we welcome you all the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy. Tori Hanson: And to prove it, we begin a technique demonstrating start with Blake's Thunder Ninja skill testing the one of the other newcomers. Dustin Brooks: That's your cue, Blake. Blake Bradley: Don't have to tell me twice. (one student in aqua) You, are you ready? The Student in Aqua: Yes, Sensei Blake. Just as the Student in Aqua desplayed a remarkable technique taking Blake to the ground, he respectully allowed him to get back on his feet and congratulate him for his victory. Blake Bradley: Nicely done, Jerome. Raiden Thompson: Jerome? As Jerome took off his ninja facial mask, Raiden realized who he really is. Jerome Thompson: Hey there, Big bro, nice to see ya. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Raiden, you know him? Raiden Thompson: Yes, this is my younger brother, Jerome. Jerome Thompson: What's up? Blake Bradley: You see that, Big bro? Hunter Bradley: I sure did, who to thought Jerome had an older brother who's another Red Ranger. Soon, Cam made an incredible discover as he found the Aqua Dragon Crystal. Cameron Watanabe: Incredible, I've never seen anything like it. (to his father) Dad, look at this. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: (looking at the Crystal) Interesting. Cameron Watanabe: What do you make of it? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Cam, it would appear to be the Aqua Dragon Crystal. Cameron Watanabe: We better show this to Dashi and ApeTrully. Just as they did, Woo the Wise discovered what power it held. Woo the Wise: Incredible, the Aqua Dragon Crystal holds the Power of the Lightning Dragon. Commander ApeTrully: And look, the manuscript shows a new add to the Dragon Force Prophecy that includes the Dragon Warrior of Lightning. Grand Master Dashi: (noticing the crystal glowing) The crystal's glowing, it must mean it's wielder is still around the academy. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Cam, can you and Mick make sure you find it's wielder to be the next new ranger to aid them? Cameron Watanabe: No problem, Dad. Mick Kanic: We'll be right back. So, they begin their search to see who's the next chosen Aqua Ranger to Dragon Force. Just as it kept glowing, it shows that it chose Jerome as it's new wielder. Cameron Watanabe: Mick, this is it. Jerome Thompson: What is...? Mick Kanic: The Aqua Dragon Crystal, Jerome. It chose you, you're the new Aqua Dragon Force Ranger. Jerome Thompson: Whoa, awesome! Cameron Watanabe: Did you hear that, Raiden? You got your younger brother as an Aqua Ranger to your team. Raiden Thompson: Indeed we have, Cam. After that, Raiden and his friends begin their ninja training with Shane, Brody, and their friends. Shane Clarke: This is where you all learn the skills of the Wind Ninja. Brody Romero: And the ninja skills Aiden and I've learned is that we are one with the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Forest, and Metal. Raiden Thompson: Interesting. Eric McKnight: Raiden, demonstrate your Fire Power as Shane domonstrates his Air Power. Raiden Thompson: I'll do my best. Shane Clarke: Okay then, let's see what you got. Just as Shane used his air power, Raiden used his fire power to demonstrated his skills. Tori Hanson: Alright, Kirby, show me your Water Power while Blake demonstrates his Thunder Power. Kirby Knoxville: Right, Tori. As Kirby demonstrates his water power with Blake, they made a quick dual as they finally stopped. Blake Bradley: Not half bad for a rookie. Kirby Knoxville: Nah, It's all about clever skills. Hunter Bradley: He's got you there, Bro. Cameron Watanabe: Alright, Raz, show me your Forest Power. Raziel "Raz" Margera: You got it, Cam. With Raz demonstrating his Forest Power, Cam dodged it with his Samurai Saber. Cameron Watanabe: Excellent work, Raz. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Thanks, I've been practicing. Dustin Brooks: Okay, Kim, let's see you test your Earth Power. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You got it, Dustin. As Kim demonstrated her Earth Power, Dustin was amazed at what she was using. Dustin Brooks: Nice one, even for a newbie. Kimi "Kim" Margera: (giggling) Thanks, I get that a lot. Marah: It's your turn, Selena. Kapri: Show us your Wind Power. Princess Selena: It will be my pleasure to demonstrate. Just with one demonstration, Marah and Kapri blocked their wind power. Kapri: Nicely done, Selena. Marah: Your turn, Angel, show us your Snow Power. Angel Kesler: Of course, Marah. As she demonstrated her Snow Power, Marah used her Mist Power to avoid the cold. Eric McKnight: Alright, Steven, show me your Metal Power. Steven Baxter: You got it, Eric. With a metalic demonstration made, Steven blocked Eric's Fire Power with his Metal Power. Eric McKnight: Nice one, Steven. Steven Baxter: Thanks. Kapri: You're up, Reanne, show us your Moon Power. Reanne Drizzle: Of course. As she demonstrated her Moon Power, a full moon shines blocking the sun with the eclipse. Marah: That is so cool! Reanne Drizzle: Thank you for your commitments, Marah. Jerome Thompson: Hey, Guys, what's up? Raiden Thompson: Hello, Jerome, we were just about to start practicing our ninja skills. Jerome Thompson: Wow, that's cool. With that, Hunter stepped up to oppose him. Hunter Bradley: Okay, Jerome, show me what you got. Jerome Thompson: Whatever you say, Hunter. While Hunter tested him with his Thunder Power, Jerome used his Lightning Power forced it back. Blake Bradley: Good try, Big Bro. Hunter Bradley: How're you doing this? Jerome Thompson: It's all in the moves, Hunter, I've been practicing martial arts before Raiden lefted to train. So, Jerome joined his brother and his friends on their training. Suddenly, High Roller, the Heylin Legion, Hydro Hog, Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and their followers arrived to make ready to invade the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy. High Roller: Rangers, surrender or be destroyed along with the ninjas in this academy! Jerome Thompson: Who're those guys, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: The Heylin Legion, they're trouble. Wuya: Ready to give in your defeat, Rangers? Kirby Knoxville: As if, Wuya. Lin Chung: You will never prevail, neither will your legion, High Roller, Hydro Hog, Lothor, Galvanax, or Madame Odius. Omi: You mess with the ninjas, you mess with Xiaolin Dragon Warriors, Hero 108, and the Power Rangers! Madame Odius: A bunch of heores and Power Rangers willing to stop us? Lothor: This must be our lucky day! Jerome Thompson: Or your worst nightmare, am I right, Big Bro? Raiden Thompson: Indeed, I think it's time we do what we do best. Shane Clarke: Remember your ninja trianing, Raiden. Brody Romero: He's right, we have to make sure we don't underestimate either of these guys. Aurico: It's now or never. Raiden Thompson: Understood. It's Morphin Time! Dragon Crystals! Altogether: Insert! Dragon Spirits, Emerge! Sure enough, the Dragon Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Jerome Thompson: It's my turn now! Aqua Dragon Crystal! Insert! Dragon Spirit, Emerge! Just as Jerome inserted his crystal, he morphed into the Aqua Dragon Force Ranger for the first time. Aurico: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Aquitar Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! Altogether: Ranger Form! HA! Then, the Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Finally, the Ninja Steel Rangers morphing sequence was last. Raiden Thompson: Rage of the Fire Dragon, Dragon Force, Red! Kirby Knoxville: Tsunami of the Water Dragon, Dragon Force, Blue! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Protection of the Forest Dragon, Dragon Force, Green! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Strength of the Earth Dragon, Dragon Force, Yellow! Princess Selena: Blast of the Wind Dragon, Dragon Force, Pink! Angel Kesler: Blizzard of the Snow Dragon, Dragon Force, White! Steven Baxter: Steel of the Metal Dragon, Dragon Force, Black! Reanne Drizzle: Light of the Moon Dragon, Dragon Force, Purple! Jerome Thompson: Speed of the Lightning Dragon, Dragon Force, Aqua! Altogether: Worth greatest hour, use dragon power! Power Rangers Dragon Force! The Dragon Force Symbol appears. Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger! Cestria: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Argentius: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Mako: Green Aquitar Ranger! Ninjor: Ninjor! All together: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Alien Ranger symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force, Aquitar, Ninja Storm, and Ninja Steel, United as one! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smakes and explosions appeared from behind them. Heylin Chase Young: This should be interesting. Jack-Bots! Tenga Warriors! Kelzaks! Kudabots! Basherbots! Brody Romero: Time for our epic battle! Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots! Tenga Warriors! Kelzaks! Kudabots! Basherbots! Attack! Finally, the rangers begin their team up against the Heylin Legion. Raiden Thompson: Let's go, Everyone! Shane Clarke: You know what to do, Raiden! Brody Romero: You take the lead! Raiden Thompson: Right! Dragon Fire Katana! Aurico: Red Spinner! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Brody, Dane, and Mick: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Fire Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Ninja Fire Air Blast! (taking out a lot of Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots) Preston Tien: Come on, Kirby! Tori Hanson: Let's take it up a notch! Kirby Knoxville: Gotcha! Dragon Water Staff! Cestro: Blue Drill! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Preston Tien: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Water Mode! Ninja Spin! Ninjor: Behold the Power of Ninja! Altogether: Ultimate Ninja Water Splash! (bringing down a lot more Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots) Choobo: Pretty strong for a Lion Galaxy Princess! Princess Viera: You don't know the half of it, Choobo! Cameron Watanabe: Super Samurai Mode! (transforms into his Super Samurai Mode) You know what to do, Raz! Raziel "Raz" Margera: You know I do. Dragon Forest Axes! Mako: Green Dagger! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Princess Viera: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Forest Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Quadruple Ninja Forest Slash! (wiping out a lot more Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots and weakening Choobo) Dustin Brooks: Ladies first! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Thanks, Dustin! Dragon Earth Lance! Tideus: Yellow Claw! Dustin Brooks: Lion Hammer! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Earth Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Quadruple Ninja Earthqake Strike! (taking down a lot more Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots) Marah: It's your turn, Selena! Kapri: Show Madame Odius girl power! Madame Odius: What girl power!? Princess Selena: You're gonna ask you never ask. Dragon Wind Bow! Cestria: Pink Bow! Marah: Phoenix Sword! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Blaster! Altogether: Ultimate Ninja Pink and Orange Blast! (blowing up a lot more Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots and weakening Madame Odius) Delphine: It's your turn to lead, Angel! Angel Kesler: Got it, Delphine! Dragon Snow Saber! Delphine: White Dagger! Hayley Roster: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Water Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Triple Ninja White Blizzard Freeze! (taking down a lot more Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots) Eric McKnight: Go for it, Steven! Steven Baxter: Thanks, Eric. Dragon Metal Baton! Corcus: Black Crossbow! Eric McKnight: Flame Katana! Altogether: Triple Black Metal Flame Strike! (wiping out a lot more Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots) Argentius: You're up, Reanne! Reanne Drizzle: Right, Argentius. Dragon Moon Scepter! Argentius: Aquitar Blade! Both: Double Moon Ninja Slash! (taking down every last Jack-Bots, Tenga Warriors, Kelzaks, Kudabots, and Basherbots) Galvanax: We're not finished with you yet, Rangers! Lothor: Let's see how well you had what it takes to stop us! Raiden Thompson: You shouldn't doubt us just yet, Lothor. Jerome Thompson: That's right, as long as we stick together, we'll make sure that everyone and everything will be in pease once more! Chase Young: Jerome, listen carefully. You must use your new weapon, the Dragon Lightning Daggers. Aiden Romero: Hey, Jerome. (tossing his Storm Star) Care to try out my Storm Star for a spin? Jerome Thompson: You bet I will, Aiden, Dragon Lightning Daggers! Storm Star, Lightning Mode! Ninja Spin! Aiden Romero: (as Jerome passed the Storm Star back to him) Rockstorm Guitar! Storm Star, Tornado Mode! Ninja Spin! Both: Lightning and Tornado Power Combine! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Staffs! Altogether: Thunder and Lightning Tornado Strike! As they gave one strike, they took down Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Ripcon, Cosmo Royale, Badonna, General Tynamon, Brax, Lord Draven, and the Galactic Ninjas. Jerome Thompson: Not bad for the first time. Huh, Big bro? Raiden Thompson: I couldn't agree with you more, Little bro. Lothor: Don't count us out yet, Rangers! Hydro Hog: We still have a bigger fish to fry! Jerome Thompson: Huh? Galvanax: Let's see what you got, Rangers! Kirby Knoxville: With pleasure, Galvanax! Shane Clarke: Remember, Raiden, feel what's inside all of you. Use your elemental power of the ninja to guide you. Brody Romero: You take the lead, we'll join in. Raiden Thompson: Understood. The Dragon Force Rangers: Power of the Ninja Elements, descend! With that, they recived new upgraded ninja armor mode. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Woah, did you guys see that? Steven Baxter: We sure did, it's incredible. Kirby Knoxville: I could get used to this. Raiden Thompson: You and me both, Kirby. Shane Clarke: (activates his Lightning Morpher) Battlizer Mode! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lion Fire Stars, Lock In! Ninja Spin! (transforms into their Lion Fire modes) Brody Romero: Out of the fire and into the fight! Lion Fire Red! Preston Tien: Lion Fire Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Lion Fire Yellow! Hayley Roster: Lion Fire White! Sarah Thompson: Lion Fire Pink! Aiden Romero: Lion Fire Gold! Princess Viara: Lion Fire Green! Shane Clarke: Okay, Raiden, you take the lead! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Shane. Dragon Force Ninja Power! Shane Clarke: (activates his flight mode) Battlizer Flight Mode! Brody Romero: Lion Fire Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Dragon Force Ninja Steel Storm Aquitar Finish! With every amount of attack, Hydro Hog, Lothor, and Galvanax were taken down for good. Raiden Thompson: Alright, Everyone, we did it. Suddenly, one Jack-Bot fired the gigantification jelliton to make Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Ripcon, Badonna, General Tynamon, Brax, Lord Draven, and the Galactic Ninjas bigger. Kirby Knoxville: Dudes! Are you guys seeing this!? Kimi "Kim" Margera: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5